Lioness Panthera Lea Lee.
Lioness is the main protagonist of Lioness Super Star ultra but a villian on War of the planets. She has a fox brother named flames who killed her during her childhood and 2 older brothers Enzo and demon, a dragon and a wolf. Biography Lioness was born with autism and she was worth it. When she became 5 years old, she became queen of the galaxy. Her brother flames was so envious and jealous that he decided to end her reign as Queen by killing her. Then flames was arrested and executed. He found lioness' soul, sent it down to the netherworld, where she was ignored by mobs, but came across the King of the netherworld named count havoc. When she got to the age of 13, she finally agreed to marry him and they had their first child names modcub, a lion/butterfly hybrid. Then 5 other children who are mixed with a lion and some other animal. Then after she had spent her life in the netherworld, she had received the news from count havoc saying that her brother flames is the new ruler now and killed their family. Lioness went to the rescue and tried to stop him, but he was controlling the 7 dragon souls. As she fought against him, he lost and lioness became ruler and retrieved the throne and 7 dragon souls again to its peaceful state. Then when lioness went into sudomemo, she encountered a few nice people who she introduced herself to and fanned her. Then they became a team called "sudo fighters" and are destined to fight evil, wherever it is. But until the dark day, her members were tired of being heroes because of dark flames ruining their vacation, so lioness invented the swarm, an evil dark cloud of dragons that attack homes and ravage villages, then she created the R.O.A.R. squad, lioness' members and her as the leader. Then during the planet war, she allied with her fox brother flames, rivaling against their dragon brother demon and their wolf brother Enzo. Appearance Lioness is usually seen wearing a blue normal sweater, but it changes color whenever she has an emotion. She also has a black mane like her father, but it was tied back so people won't confuse lioness if she's a boy or a girl. She also wears black shorts and tan-colored boots. The top of her ears are black like any lion and she even sports different eye color, depending on my memory. Personality In lioness super star ultra, lioness was depicted as protective, strong, loyal and a hard-worker at her job as hero. She even enjoys honchkrow giving her company along with super when she's depressed. But in war of the planets, she is depicted as evil, selfish and cruel to her enemies, but she is timid towards newcomers. She also is very nice towards her guardians skylanders, Mario Villians, count bleck, dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia, Mr. L and O'chuncks. She also seems to pretend to do nothing at all towards flames, which gets on his nerves. Powers & Abilities Since lioness is half ghost half lion, she could teleport through walls and can possess anyone with the touch of her magic claw on her right hand, in the index finger. Since she is also a toy maker, she creates stuffed toys using her giant blade jagged knife to cut up the bodies of all fox species and characters, takes their souls and places them inside of the stuffed toy versions of them. She can also manipulate space time continuum and also has the power to alter timelines herself. Since lioness is an undead element, she can clone herself and sometimes people get confused which one she is and can reverse time itself. Lioness can also use undead caracal, where she summons a zombie caracal to watch and spy on anyone who is planning on an evil scheme. She can also use her tail to hang onto trees or hang on anything like a possum and her chameleon sweater changes any emotion, for instance. Yellow = happiness Light Blue = Sadness/melancholy Red = Anger/annoyance Maroon = lust Black = Fear orange = realization light green = jealousy green = disgust mauve = lying silver = victory scarlet = failure purple = attracted to interests dark gray = seeing something she hates turquoise = insanity golden bronze = no chill Lioness also has the ability to breathe fire from both her snout and her mouth, in her dragon form. Her sub-element is dragon and she can defecate diamonds, urinate fruit punch (lioness is probably connected to wierdmaggedon) and her snot is sour juice. I know this might sound wierd to you, but it's true. Relationship Count Bleck And His Minions She treats them like they're her family after she was rescued by them during her escape from flames. She usually seems like a daughter to count bleck, although he sometimes gets really proud of lioness for her bravery, along with his minions. Flames Lioness is somewhat afraid of him and never wants to get anywhere near him again after being killed. She even allied with him in the planet war during the series, but also still is afraid of him today. Demon And Enzo Lioness rivals against her dragon brother and wolf brother in the planet war so she and flames could win over the throne for mike's place. Skylanders Lioness Enjoys annoying the heck out of them, but they still love Her anyway. Count Havoc She finds him lovable and handsome so she married the nether King. They also live in the human world now. Modcub and her 5 siblings Lioness loved them, but modcub would not stop being a criminal like her fox uncle. Lioness tried to see what was wrong, but no solution was found. Photo Gallery Trivia * Lioness was the very first character I could ever name after her Female species. * She and flames make a good connection and opposite of the fox and the lion from aesop's fables. * She rivals against demon, but when they reunite, they are a good connection of the dragon and lion dance. * Lioness was depicted that her species is faster than flames and Enzo's species. * Lioness the first female lion to be created. Category:Female Category:Senior/Adult/Teenager Category:LionessTheNightwing's OC